Enam Puluh Lima Menit
by Kurochiao
Summary: Saat itu... adalah saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya.../Sebuah pertemuan singkat yang di awali dari hal yang sama.../Hanya enam puluh lima menit, tak lebih dan tak kurang.../RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Saat itu... adalah saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya...

Sebuah pertemuan singkat yang di awali dari hal yang sama...

Hanya enam puluh lima menit, tak lebih dan tak kurang...

Walaupun lebih muda dariku...

Saat itu aku bisa merasakan aura dewasa yang dipancarkannya...

Tapi sayangnya, pertemuan itu jugalah adalah yang terakhir bagiku...

.

* * *

"**Enam Puluh Lima Menit"**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan semua yang ada di cerita ini ****bukan**** milik saia, kredit masih dimiliki pemilik masing-masing. Saia cuma punya ide fic ini, .w.**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), AU, All Miki's PoV, dan segala keanehan yang mungkin ada**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**Tombol back-nya belum minggat kok~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu cerah, aku berjalan dengan santai di koridor menuju kelasku. Jam di ponselku menunjukkan pukul 06.00, hari masih sangat pagi jika dibandingkan dengan bel masuk sekolahku. Tapi beban menduduki bangku tingkat terakhir memang selalu seperti ini, berangkat pagi untuk menjalani rutinitas bimbingan yang terkadang membosankan. Bimbinganku dimulai pukul 06.30, jadi aku masih sangat santai menikmati keadaan sekolahku yang masih sepi ini.

Aku mengumandangkan lagu yang kudengarkan dari ponselku pelan, menikmati setiap kehangatan nadanya yang bercampur dengan udara pagi. Musim dingin kini hampir mencapai akhirnya, jadi udaranya sudah tidak terlalu menusuk kulit. Aku menggeser pintu di depanku setelah aku menemukan ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 3-7. Aku segera meletakkan tasku di meja dan melepas syal serta mantel hangat yang kugunakan.

Manik merah jambuku menelusuri seisi kelasku, mulai dari meja guru sampai loker yang ada di belakang kelas... masih mlompong. Aku menghela napas ringan, sedikit maklum dengan teman-temanku yang memolorkan waktu berangkat mereka. Karena sejujurnya aku juga ingin seperti mereka, _'berngkat agak siang'_. Tapi sayangnya, sesiang apapun aku berangkat, pasti hasilnya aku tetaplah jadi orang pertama yang sampai di kelas.

Aku segera menduduki kursi bangku milikku dengan nyaman, membuka sebuah buku berukuran sepuluh kali delapan sentimeter yang berisi catatan hal-hal penting dalam pelajaran. Aku segera meneliti tiap pokok yang ada di sana, menghapalkan rumus dan cara penggunaannya, serta kata-kata sulit yang sering keluar dalam ujian. Itu merupakan buku keramat pemberian kakakku, kakakku mendapatkannya dari kakakku yang pertama... entah bagaimana, kurasa buku itu seperti turun-temurun di keluargaku.

.

.

.

.

_Headset_ di kedua telingaku mengendur ketika aku mendengarkan ketukan pada pintu kelasku, aku menoleh dan mendapati ketua kelasku, Kasane Ted sedang berdiri di sana.

"Ah, pagi, Pak Ket! Tumben nih jam segini baru sampai sini?" gurauku, ketua kelasku ini memang selalu berangkat pagi. Tapi tumben dia jam 06.15 baru datang, biasanya dia sudah datang pukul 06.10. Ted mendengus mendengar gurauanku. Ia segera duduk di bangkunya yang berada tepat di depan bangku yang kududuki.

"Kau kurang kerjaan banget menghafal waktu kedatangku, kangen emangnya?" balasnya agak ketus. Aku tertawa geli, aku menutup buku yang sedari tadi kubaca sejenak.

"Heee? Memangnya aku tidak boleh kangen dengan ketua kelas paling T.O.P.B.G.T ini? Serius nggak boleh?" aku menyelipkan nada main-mainku dalam kalimat itu, sengaja memang.

"Mahal tau kalau mau kangen sama aku," ucapnya bangga. Aku mendecak sebentar dengan nada mengejek.

"Jomblo kere aja belagu," cercaku. Ted mendelik, dan aku tertawa keras melihat tanggapannya itu.

"Grr, kau itu kalau sudah ngomong kadang nyenengin kadang nyebelin ya. Sial dah," balasnya. Aku masih tak sanggup berhenti tertawa, sampai akhirnya Ted harus menjitakku agar aku berhenti tertawa.

.

.

.

'_**Sreet'**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut hijau yang sedng menatap ke arahku dan Ted bingung serta entah kenapa agak terlihat kesal.

"Kalian ini ngapain sih? Teriakan kalian itu terdengar sampai luar," Nakajima Gumi menyuarakan pendapatnya setelah beberapa saat. Gadis bermanik selaras dengan rambutnya itu memasuki kelas dan menaruh tasnya di bangku sampingku.

"Salah Pak Ket nih," tuduhku, Ted yang merasa tidak terima pun sekali lagi mendelik ke arahku. Aku balas menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

Gumi menghela napas dan memukul kepalaku dan Ted agak keras. "Sudah diam,"

Aku dan Ted pun akhirnya diam, tak lama kemudian teman-teman sekelasku mulai berdatangan dan bimbinganku siap dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku merenggangkan kedua tanganku ke atas, melemaskan otot-otot bahu dan punggungku yang rasanya sudah pegal-pegal karena terlalu lama membungkuk melihat buku. Aku segera memasukan buku bimbinganku ke dalam tas dan mengambil buku pelajaranku selanjutnya.

Sial, jam pelajaran pertamaku hari ini kan... Bahasa Jepang...

Aku menghela napas berat, kemarin aku kan belum ulangan Bahasa Jepang. Pasti deh sebentar lagi aku disuruh mengungsi...

"Kenapa? Males ketemu Pak Hiyama?" tanya Gumi, aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya dan menggeleng.

"Bukan males ketemu gurunya, tapi males ngungsinya." Balasku, Gumi tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

"Salah sendiri ngapain kemarin pas ujian pakai izin segala." Sambar Ted, aku memicingkan mataku padanya.

"Dasar ketua kelas nggak becus, anak buahnya lagi meratap malah ditembak sinis." Cibirku, Ted melengos, mengabaikan cibiranku sepenuhnya.

.

.

'_**Sreet'**_

.

.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapa guru Bahasa Jepangku, Pak Hiyama Kiyoteru. "Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan mengulang materi kita, karena bapak lihat nilai beberapa dari kalian masih di bawah rata-rata."

Aku segera menyiapkan alat tulisku dan mengangkat tangan kananku.

"Iya, Furukawa?" tanya Pak Hiyama ketika melihat aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya kemarin belum mengikuti ulangan." Ucapanku itu mengingatkan Pak Hiyama, beliau segera memanggilku ke meja guru dan memberikanku lembar soalnya.

"Maaf, Bapak lupa. Kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian di ruang piket? Soalnya masih ada materi yang harus saya jelaskan pada teman-temanmu." Tanya Pak Hiyama, aku mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pak." Aku segera mengambil kertas jawaban yang ada di meja dan menenteng kedua kertas serta alat tulisku ke ruang piket.

Ruang piket adalah salah satu ruang yang sebenarnya terpakai namun selalu sepi orang, harusnya sih ada guru piket yang bertugas mengurusi izin siswa di ruangan itu. Tapi karena guru piket dan dokter UKS sekolahku sama, jadi deh beliau lebih sering berada di ruang UKS daripada di ruang piket.

Eh? Kenapa aku boleh sendirian? Nanti kalau aku mencontek bagaimana?

Yah, maaf saja ya, aku tidak pernah mencontek dalam Bahasa Jepang. Aku selalu percaya diri karena aku bisa lancar mengerjakannya, tidak sopan mengira bahwa aku akan mencontek kalau ditinggal ulangan sendirian. Lagipula ruangan itu berada di perempatan yang menghubungkan gerbang depan dan ruang kepala sekolah, bagaimana aku bisa mencontek?

Uwah, tapi nggak jamin deh kalau pelajaran lain aku bisa bilang begitu...

Yosh, aku segera mengambil pensilku dan mengisi lembar jawabanku. Soal Bahasa Jepang kali ini cukup mudah, hanya saja jumlahnya yang bisa bikin muntah waktu lihat. Aku menghela napas pasrah, salahku sendiri juga izin pas ada ulangan.

Aku segera membaca soal pertama dan mengerjakannya, semakin cepat aku selesai, semakin cepat aku bisa kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku sampai pada soal ke tiga puluh dua, aku merasakan ada langkah kaki mendekati tempatku duduk. Aku menghentikan goresan pensilku dan menoleh ke sumber suara langkah kaki itu.

Mata merah jambuku bertubrukan dengan sebuah permata perak yang indah. Aku terbawa lamunanku sejenak, terserap ke dalam dua manik mata yang rasanya membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Anoo,..."

Dan panggilan ragu itu menyadarkanku dari alam bawah sadarku... aku berkedip beberapa kali dan tersenyum untuk membuat pemuda itu tidak canggung.

"Kau juga menjalani ulangan susulan?" tanyaku, pemuda yang ternyata juga berambut perak itu mengangguk dan mendekati tempat duduk yang ada di sampingku.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggigitmu kok." Ucapku main-main, dia tersenyum kecil menanggapi candaanku. "Kelas apa?" tanyaku.

Ia menatapku sejenak dan menjawab, "2-3,... kemarin saya ketinggalan ulangan Kimia karena tugas mendadak OSIS, kak."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, "Pasti berat ya jadi OSIS, semangat ya!" ucapku. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, kali ini senyum lembut yang terlihat sangat manis di mataku.

.

.

'_**Thump'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Entah kenapa senyumannya rasanya seperti pompa jantung untukku...

Masa sih aku menyukainya...?

Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin!

Aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini, aku bahkan belum tahu namanya! Ia juga setahun lebih muda dariku, masa aku naksir _brondong_ sih? _Love at first sight_ itu emangnya nyata ya!?

Aku kembali tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarku... sampai sebuah tangan menepuk bahu kananku.

"Kak, kakak sudah berhenti menulis sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu... kalau tidak cepat nanti jam pelajarannya habis loh..." ucap adik kelasku itu.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tertawa garing, jadi aku sudah tenggelam selama itu?

Aku segera kembali membaca soalku dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang tersisa...

.

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

Keheningan menyapa selama kami terus berkutat pada soal kami masing-masing...

Aku sudah sampai soal lima puluh tiga, tujuh soal lagi dan aku akan menyelesaikan ulangan berjumlah neraka ini. Yeah!

Aku curi-curi pandang ke arah pemuda di sebelahku ini, sedikit melirik soal jenis apa yang dikerjakan olehnya karena ia terlihat begitu kesulitan.

Ah, soal mematikan Bu Iroha, jelas dia berwajah seperti itu... aku tertawa geli dalam hati. Bu Iroha adalah salah satu guru _killer_ di sekolah ini. Beliau juga sangan tidak suka jika ada anak yang izin saat jam pelajarannya, apalagi saat ulangan. Aku bertaruh pasti itu soal khusus untuk anak yang bolos, apalagi bolosnya saat ulangan.

"Mau kubantu?" tanyaku, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar layaknya anak anjing yang menemukan tuannya.

"Huh? Apa boleh? Lagipula apa kakak sudah selesai dengan ulangan kakak sendiri?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Beri aku lima menit untuk menyelesaikan soalku yang tersisa dan aku akan membantumu, sedikit banyak aku lebih berpengalaman dari pada kamu kalau tentang soal setan Bu Iroha–Ups..." aku segera menutup mulutku, ini adalah hal yang diketahui angkatanku saja–kami sering memberikan julukan aneh-aneh pada guru yang tingkahnya aneh juga–dan aku baru saja membocorkannya pada adik kelas... _great_.

Ia tertawa, "Aku tidak akan membocorkannya kok, kak."

Aku tertawa garing, "Yah, salahku sendiri keceplosan..."

Aku segera menyelesaikan soalku yang tersisa, dan kurang dari lima menit aku sudah ganti berhadapan dengan soal-soal Kimia mematikan Bu Iroha...

Aku tertawa geli saat membaca soal-soal itu, kenapa?

Karena aku pernah juga kena hukuman dengan soal yang sama, rasanya seperti sudah berhadapan dengan penjaga neraka saat mendapatkan soal itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Soal mana yang kau tidak bisa?" tanyaku, laki-laki berambut perak itu menatapku malu-malu. "Aku tahu kok kalau soal susulan dari Bu Iroha itu jauh dari materi pelajaran anak kelas 2, kau tidak perlu sungkan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Akhirnya dia membuka mulut saat aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Soal nomor delapan dan sepuluh..."

Aku segera membaca soal yang ditunjuknya dan menelitinya, setelah itu aku mengambil kertas surat izin yang ada di depanku dan menggunakan bagian belakang surat itu untuk menulis cara mengerjakannya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Limabelas menit berlalu... akhirnya aku dan pemuda perak ini berhasil menyelesaikan soal setan Bu Iroha. Ini rekor tahu! Dulu saja aku butuh dua puluh lima menit untuk menyelesaikan satu soal Bu Iroha! Tidak sopan...

"Gaah, akhirnya selesai~" ucapku gembira, aku melirik jam tanganku dan terbelalak sedikit. "Eh? Sudah jam segini? Maaf, aku harus cepat-ceppat kembali! Aku duluan ya!"

Aku dengan cepat membereskan peralatanku yang berceceran di meja, namun ketika aku berdiri... sebuah tangan menahan lenganku.

"Maaf, nama kakak siapa ya?" tanya pemuda perak itu, aku terdiam sejenak.

Ups, iya ya, dari tadi kami kan belum berkenalan...

"Namaku Miki, Furukawa Miki... kamu?"

"Piko, Utatane Piko. Sekali lagi terima kasih kak." Jawab laki-laki berambut perak itu. Aku tersenyum manis padanya, ia juga membalas senyumanku dengan senyum yang menurutku sangat indah.

"Yep, tenang saja!" aku segera berlari keluar, entah karena memang terburu waktu atau aku memang ingin cepat melarikan diri dari tempat itu karena rasanya jantungku akan melompat keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu...

Aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya...

Hanya enam puluh lima menit waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamanya...

Dan itu cukup berhasil untuk membuatku selalu mengingatnya...

* * *

**[To Be Continue]**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yahooo **_**minna**_**-**_**san**_**!~**

**Kembali lagi dengan saia! Author paling **_**awesome **_**diseluruh jagad raya! #**ditendang

**Oke, oke, kembali dengan fanfic **_**twoshoots**_** yang saia buat dengan curi-curi waktu luang ini~**

**Dapet idenya ini juga pas saia njalanin susulan nih! Jadi sebenernya cerita ini kayak **_**memories**_** saia gituh~ ***waow*** #**plak

**Tapi tapi tapi kejadian di sini ngga murni dari apa yang saia alamin, realita itu lebih kejam dari dunia fanfic... ***hiks*** #**dijambak

**Sebenernya juga sih ini mau dijadiin **_**oneshoot**_** sampe sini aja...**

**Tapi karena ada **_**event**_** lain yang kayaknya pas buat dijadiin lanjutannya ini, jadi deh saia bikin lanjutannya~**

**Hahahaha, yahhh, dinikmatin aja ya **_**minna**_**-**_**san**_**~ ***deathfish**-**eye*** #**tepar

**Miki: Lah... Author tepar... ***sweatdrop*****

**Piko: Wajar, dia begadang terus tiap malem entah kenapa...**

**Miki: Yahh, yaudah deh. Pi-**_**chan**_**, kita tutup aja ya!**

**Piko: Oke, mumpung author sedeng itu tumben-tumbenan bikin kita jadi Mainchara!**

**M&amp;P: Baik **_**Minna**_**-**_**san**_**! Review yah! Klo engga mau juga ngga papa sih, itu author juga jarang on kok~ #**woy

**Miki: Oh iya Pi-chan, ucapin 'itu' yuk!**

**Piko: 'itu'? ... OOOOH!**

**Miki: Oke? Satu dua...**

**M&amp;P: BUAT AUTHOR-AUTHOR YANG LAIN YANG BAKAL MENGHADAPI UN TAHUN INI, SEMOGA KITA SEMUA BERHASIL YA! LANCAR NGERJAINNYA! BENER JAWABANNYA! BAIK NILAINYA! GANBATTE MINNA!**

**Miki: Yosh, itu adalah ucapan author dari kmaren jadi kami pengen ngucapin juga, ganbatte **_**minna**_**-**_**san**_**!**

**Piko: Oke, karena kalau kita ngomong terus nanti laman ocehan ini makin panjang, jadi kita tutup dulu sampai di sini ya minna! Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mawar merah melambangkan cinta...

Sebuah pita merah melambangkan sebuah benang merah...

Jika keduanya dikaitkan, maka akan membentuk suatu ungkapan...

Lalu apa maksudmu memberikannya padaku?

Hanya sebagai lelucon atau kewajiban?

* * *

.

"**Enam Puluh Lima Menit"**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan semua yang ada di cerita ini ****bukan**** milik saia, kredit masih dimiliki pemilik masing-masing. Saia cuma punya ide fic ini, .w.**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), AU, All Miki's PoV, dan segala keanehan yang mungkin ada**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**Tombol back-nya belum minggat kok~**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah acara upacara terakhir untuk kelas tiga, katanya sih untuk penghormatan kepada sekolah karena telah membimbing kami. Dan karena hari ini upacara terakhir, maka semua petugasnya adalah kelas tiga. Haaah, pada akhirnya kami seperti disiksa lagi untuk terakhir kalinya oleh sekolah.

Aku berdiri di barisan kelasku dengan tenang, dari kelasku hanya Pak Ketua Ted sama Neru yang ditunjuk jadi petugas, juga Rion sama Ryuuto sebagai mantan OSIS, yang lainnya tetap membentuk barisan normal. Aku berada di barisan paling depan diapit sama Haku dan Yuuma. Muridku itu minim, cuma 20 anak sedangkan yang lainnya minimal memiliki 24 anak. Lagi, kelasku itu cowoknya cuma empat... _ngenes_ kan?

Terus sekarang diambil cowoknya tiga, tersisa Yuuma doang sebagai pemimpin...

Aku berusaha tetap fokus pada kepala sekolahku yang saat ini tengah mengoceh tentang sesuatu yang entah apalah itu, sepertinya penting... tapi kalau nadanya monoton terus gitu apalagi lama banget gini, bagaimana aku bisa tetap bertahan buat dengerin?

Aku menghela napas lelah, sudah hampir duapuluh menit dan kepala sekolahku tetap betah buat nyerocos. Ampun dah, memangnya mulut pak _kepsek_ nggak berbusa ya?

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah tigapuluh menit berlalu, baru kepala sekolahku mengakhiri pidato panjangnya... tentang apa? Aku sendiri juga nggak ngerti.

Kami pun dituntut untuk berdiri selama duapuluh menit lagi untuk sampai dipenghujung upacara. Aku berani bersumpah, hari ini adalah upacara terakhir dan terlama sepanjang aku bersekolah di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat upacaraku memasuki babak akhir...

Wakil kepala sekolahku, Pak Shion Taito, akhirnya naik ke atas podium, untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menghukum murid-murid yang terlambat. Setiap upacara ada saja deh murid yang telat, aku bahkan sampai tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku upacara tanpa melihat murid dihukum.

Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, aku sudah bosan. Ingin rasanya mundur dan duduk-duduk di belakang, tapi tentu saja aku segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalah kalau menyerah sekarang. Aku menghela napas sekali lagi dan kembali menatap Pak Shion yang memberikan sedikit ceramahnya.

"...baiklah, bagi murid kelas tiga. Silakan kembali ke barisan masing-masing."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku bingung. Tidak ada hukuman? Tumben.

Aku kemudian mundur untuk memberikan tempat bagi Ted, Rion, dan Ryuuto. Setelah semua petugas dan yang seharusnya dihukum kembali ke barisannya masing-masing. Pak Shion kembali bercerita kepada adik-adik kelasku. Bagaimana angkatanku saat penerimaan siswa baru, anak angkatanku yang sering kena hukuman dari yang ringan sampai yang terparah, bagaimana angkatanku membuat kacau kakak kelas yang dulu, dan bagaimana angkatanku membuat beliau terharu karena merupakan angkatan paling berprestasi dan mudah di atur.

Tentu saja ucapan Pak Shion itu membuat kami semua terharu, membuat kami terkenang masa-masa kelam sampai masa-masa terang kami. Dan aku sempat tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat Pak Shion menyebutkan anak-anak yang dulu terkena hukuman membersihkan kamar mandi selama seminggu karena ketahuan main kartu, salah satunya aku sih.

Yah, kalau diingatkan kayak gini, rasanya bener-bener terakhir gitu ya...

Saat kami sedang enak-enaknya mengingat kenangan kami. Tiba-tiba sebuah lagu diputar dari belakang podium.

.

.

**_(Barbie and The Twelve Dancing Princess Theme Song - Shine)~~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Aku merasakan hidungku mampet, cairan hangat turun dari ujung mataku, bahkan Haku sudah sesunggukan sedari tadi. Aku merogoh saku seragamku, namun nihil. Sial, aku tidak membawa tisu ataupun sapu tangan.

"Kakak-kakak kami sekalian, terima kasih atas kenangan yang sudah kakak berikan selama kami di sini. Kami tahu bahwa kakak akan berhasil mencapai cita-cita kalian. Kami tahu bahw kalian akan terbang tinggi. Kami tahu kalian akan mendapatkan hasil terbaik dari harapan kalian. Jadi, kami sebagai adik, akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kakak. Kami tahu selama kakak mengenal kami, kami merupakan sosok yang bandel, susah diatur, kadang kurang ajar, dan banyak salahnya sama kakak. Tapi dalam hati kami, kami tetap menghormati kakak, kami tetap akan mendoakan kakak. Karena bagi kami, kakak adalah kakak kami yang sebagian dari kami tidak miliki di rumah. Jadi, semoga kakak akan lulus dengan diiringi kebahagiaan. Maafkan kesalahan kami ya, Kak."

Ucapan ketua OSIS yang merupakan adik kelasku itupun sukses membuat wajahku terbanjiri air mata. Dia mengatakan hal itu sudah seperti orang mapan saja, padahal sendirinya juga masih bocah. Setelah pidato kecil itu, semua adik kelasku berhamburan ke barisan kelas tiga. Memberikan setangkai mawar merah sebagai wujuh kasih sayang mereka pada kami.

Dari barisan kelasku, orang yang pertama mendapatkan bunga adalah Pak Ket. Ara, sudah kuduga. Walaupun seperti itu, ketua kelasku itu sebenarnya cukup populer di kalangan adik kelas. Hahaha, aduh, pacarnya marah nggak tuh.

Kedua baru Yuuma. Wajar juga sih, dia kan _ace-nya_ klub voli. Siapa juga yang ngga kenal bocah _cool_-di-luar-tapi-gila-di-dalam itu?

Baru selanjutnya diikuti Haku, Ryuuto, Rion, dan teman sekelasku yang lain. Aku tersenyum senang melihat wajah berseri mereka ketika menerima bunga, kadang juga menggoda mereka sedikit. Aku? Ah, aku tidak yakin akan dapat, aku kan tidak terkenal di kalangan adik kelas.

"Kak Furukawa,"

Suara panggilan namaku itu mengagetkanku, aku segera menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan Utatane Piko di belakangku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku heran.

"Ada apa Utatane?" tanyaku, dia menatapku lurus dan mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang disusun rapi dengan sebuah pita merah yang terikat di sana.

"Kumohon terimalah, semoga berhasil dalam ujianmu." Ucapnya. Aku yang masih terkejut pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mata yang kembali berair.

Utatane kemudian memelukku singkat dan berbisik sebelum melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku akan menunggu,"

Pemuda berambut perak itu segera berlari pergi ketika aku berhasil pulih dari keterkejutanku atas tindakannya. Dasar bocah, main pergi begitu aja. Eh? Tapi kenapa yang lain setangkai punyaku buket ya?

"Ahem,"

"Ciee, yang ternyata punya gebetan brondong."

"Kok nggak kabar-kabar sih, Mik."

"Jahat nih, main rahasia-rahasiaan sama temen sendiri."

Nah kan, aku jadi bahan _bully_-an satu kelas. Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Aku paling tidak suka dapat banyak perhatian, sekarang gara-gara bocah ubanan itu aku jadi sasaran satu kelas.

Aku tidak menghiraukan ledekan mereka dan beralih memandangi buket mawar yang ada di tanganku. Buketnya indah sekali, sayang deh jadinya. Saat aku sibuk mengamati bunga yang kudapat, tak kusadari Pak Shion sudah membubarkan kami dan mengizinkan kami kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Aku segera mengikuti teman-temanku untuk kembali ke kelas, walaupun masih tetap jadi bahan _bully_-an.

"Tunggu, memangnya kalian kapan ketemunya? Miki kan jarang sambang adik kelas, kok ini malah bisa dapet gebetan." Komentar Gumi yang kebetulan berjalan di sampingku.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan gebetanku, aku cuma ketemu dia sekali tahu."

Itu jujur kok, aku memang cuma pernah ketemu cowok bernama Utatane Piko itu sekali. Setelah itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi walaupun dia anak OSIS.

"Eeeh!? Bohong! Kau nggak pake susuk kan, Mik?" tuduh Haku, aku segera menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Sembarangan, dasar nenek lampir." Cibirku, Haku menatapku tidak suka. Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu kalau dia hanya bercanda, tentu saja aku juga sedang bercanda. Hanya saja ya, hubungan kami nggak pernah bisa baik. Jadi aku dan dia selalu terlihat seperti bermusuhan padahal tidak.

"Tapi ya, keren loh dia. Semua adik kelas cuma ngasih bunga terus pergi tapi dia dengan lantangnya nyemangatin kamu dan meluk kamu loh! Aduh, kayak di drama-drama romantis aja~" Gumi mulai terbang ke dunia khayalnya sendiri.

Aku _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah temanku yang lebih absurd dari biasanya hari ini.

"Ah, aku harus ke koperasi sebentar, tunggu aku ya." Ucap Haku, aku dan Gumi mengangguk dan duduk di dudukan batu dekat taman sekolah. Daerahnya kelas dua sih, tapi nggak masalah deh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, menurutmu kenapa cowok yang ngasih kamu bunga itu berani banget?" tanya Gumi tiba-tiba.

Aku melihatnya heran, Gumi sedang memandangi tiga buah mawar yang masing-masing di ikat dengan pita merah, kuning, dan biru. Dapet tiga dari tiga orang berbeda kah?

"Utatane Piko maksudmu? Mungkin ini wajib untuk adik kelas?" jawabku, Gumi menatapku sebentar dan menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, Mik. Mawar merah itu melambangkan kasih sayang, sedangkan pita merah itu melambangkan sebuah benang merah." Ucap Gumi, aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel dan menonton drama, Mi." Balasku, Gumi membawa setangkai mawar merah dengan pita merah ke tangan kanannya, dan mengarahkan bunga tu padaku.

"Dasar nggak peka, nggak sensitif, nggak pernah pakai naluri, makanya kamu nggak pernah punya pacar sampai sekarang." cerca Gumi, hatiku seperti tertusuk pisau tajam saat Gumi bilang seperti itu. "Sama seperti wanita, cowok juga butuh keberanian buat ngungkapin perasaannya, apalagi kepada yang lebih tua."

"Kau mau bilang kalau Utatane menyukaiku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, dia tidak mungkin bertindak sejauh itu, bodoh!" ejek Gumi lagi, aku tertawa miris.

"Mi, kau tau aku pernah berharap ketinggian kan? Dan jatuh itu raasanya sakit, udah deh nggak usah ngomporin aku." Balasku, Gumi memandangku sedih.

"Kau belum _move_ _on_, Mik?" tanya Gumi, aku tersenyum sedih.

"Gimana bisa _move on_ kalau yang dimaksud ketemu tiap hari, kelas sebelahan, pulang sejalan, ketemu di gerbang dan seangkatan?"

"Tspi ini jelas banget kalau si Utatane ini suka sama kamu!?" Gumi berkata dengan yakin.

"Mi, udah deh, jangan bikin aku sakit kepala. Dia cumang ngelakuin ini karena kewajiban, atau malah dia kena _dare_ dalam permainan _truth or dare_ dari temennya, nggak usah bikin nambah runyam deh!" tanpa sadar aku meninggikan suaraku, aku langsung menutup mulutku ketika sadar aku menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Mataku membelalak ketika mendapati Utatane Piko berada beberapa langkah di depanku dan memandangku denga pandangan terluka, yang entah kenapa membuat napasku tertahan dan dadaku berdenyut sakit.

Aku langsung berlari tanpa arah, tidak memedulikan bahwa aku berjanji untuk menunggu Haku. Gumi mengikutiku dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku kembali ke sini, sudut sekolah yang sepi dan jarang dikunjungi orang. Gumi terengah-engah di belakangku.

"Jangan lari-lari dong Mik, aku kan bukan atlet sepertimu." Keluh Gumi, aku tidak memedulikan keluhan Gumi dan berjongkok, memeluk diriku sendiri dengan buket yang tergeletak di sampingku. Aku merasakan cairan bening mulai turun dari manik merah mudaku.

Gumi terdiam, aku merasakan langkah kaki mendekat ke arah aku meringkuk. Gumi berjongkok di sebelahku dan mengelus-elus punggungku. Merasakan perlakuan Gumi, aku menangis semakin keras, walaupun aku tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Kau tahu,Mik. Kamu itu beruntung. Lihat aku... aku bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku, bahkan walau aku juga mendapat bunga dengan makna khusus darinya, dia sendiri tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mendekatiku... jadi, siapa yang lebih mengenaskan di sini?" gurau Gumi.

Aku masih sesunggukan tanpa membalasnya, karena aku tahu dia belum selesai.

"Saat kau berhenti melihat ke depan, maka langkahmu otomatis terhenti. Entah kau melihat ke atas atau ke bawah, pada akhirnya kau tepaku di tempatmu berdiri. Mik, kau punya sesuatu ang tidak kupunya. Sebuah kepastian. Kali ini bukan hanya dugaanmu saja, tapi dia jelas melihatmu dengan tatapan berbeda Mik. Sadari itu..." ungkap Gumi, ia beralih memeluk tubuhku.

Dapat kurasakan bahuku basah... ah, Gumi juga menangis ternyata...

"Mi, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian sepertimu, aku takut." Ungkapku.

Pelukan Gumi padaku semakin erat, "Ambil langkah pertama Mik, kembalilah melihat ke depan. Kau sebenarnya juga menyukai Utatane Piko itu kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak... namun perlahan mengangguk, Gumi perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah," Gumi menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum senang.

Aku mengikuti gerakannya untuk menghapus air mataku, "Kalau aku bisa mengambil langkah pertamaku, maka kau juga harus mengambil langkah pertamamu ya! Aku kan tidak mau jadi satu-satunya orang yang _broken_ nanti," gurauku.

Wajah Gumi memerah mendengar ucapanku, aku tertawa keras dan mengambil buket yang dari tadi tergeletak tak berdosa di dekat kakiku.

'_**sret'**_

Aku terkejut saat mendapati sebuah kertas berwarna oranye jatuh dari buket bunga yang kuangkat.

.

.

.

"_Selamat berjuang!_

_Aku selalu mendoakanmu._

_Walaupun kita cuma bertemu satu kali, tapi pertemuan itu tidak bisa kulupakan._

_Jadi kalau kakak ada waktu, aku mohon datanglah ke taman belakang._

_Aku akan menunggu."_

.

.

.

Saat itulah, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ya, aku akan meraih kebahagiaanku. Aku tahu aku sudah megatakan hal yang buruk tentangnya tadi, tapi kali ini aku yang akan menunggunya. Jika dia bersedia mengerahkan semua keberaniannya, kenapa aku tidak?

Aku percaya, tekad akan membuka jalan untukku. Sama seperti pepatah _'Kau tidak akan berhasil jika tidak berusaha'_. Jadi aku akan bertekad dan berusaha sekarang, aku akan berjuang untuk mencapai hasil terbaik... dalam hal asmara, ataupun dalam hal studiku. Karena aku percaya, kehadiranmu juga akan menjadi salah satu penyemangat batinku. Jadi kumohon, sekali lagi saja. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi saja, untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

* * *

**[OWARI]**

* * *

**Yosh! Owarimashita~**

**Akhirnya saia bisa konsentrasi belajar lagi~**

**Walopun saia ngga ngerti apaan yang saia tulis ini... ._.**

**Omedetou minna-san udah nyelesein cerita ini! Kali ini pas two-shoots! Ngga ada perpanjangan!~**

**Btw, emang endingnya saia sengajain gini... nggak jelas ya? Tapi emang saia pengen Minna-san bayangin sendiri sih, soalnya saia punya beberapa ending dari ini tapi akhirnya pas ditengah-tengah ngetik saia mutusin buat jadiin gini aja~** #dor

**Yah, saia udah nggak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sih, pokoknya makasih minna-san udah meluangkan waktu baca cerita ini! Arigatou gozaimasu~**


End file.
